happytreefriendsfanonfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Set of Mind
Set of Mind ("Mentalidad") es un episodio de Happy Tree Friends 2 dividido en tres partes. Sinopsis Sólo Simon y Tsuki pueden ayudar a Shyney, quien debido a que no pudo reprimir su pasado criminal, este se ha apoderado de Shyney al tomar vida propia, podrán detener esto antes de que sea tarde para Shyney?.................No. Trama Shyney se encuentra en su casa planchando una camiseta (una ironía por parte de Shyney), cuando Gabby y Bonnibel llaman a su puerta, preguntándole si quiere ir al cine, a lo que accede. Al salir, Tsuki aparece detrás de un árbol y quiere hablar con Shyney, pero se topa con Simon, quien curioso, le pregunta adonde va y Tsuki va por Shyney para advertirle sobre algo. Preocupado, Simon pregunta que ocurre con Shyney, por lo que Tsuki decide contarle que ha observado un tiempo a Shyney debido a que últimamente ha tenido pesadillas donde ve gente asesinada y es culpado por todo y quiere advertirle que corre peligro por su pasado criminal, esto asusta a Simon y sin querer grita: ¡¡¿¿SHYNEY ES UN ASESINO BUSCADO EN TODO EL MUNDO??!! Tsuki lo calla antes de que arruine las cosas. Justo antes de irse, Simon le dice que mire por la ventana, al hacerlo pueden apreciar unas maletas y un boleto de avión hacia Turkmenistán, dejando claro que Shyney tiene la firme intención de marcharse sin avisar, lo peor de todo es un notable rastro de sangre que conduce al sótano. Así que Tsuki inconscientemente derriba la puerta y corre hacia el sótano, Simon va tras ella diciendo que Shyney podría denunciarla por allanamiento, luego de bajar las escaleras, llegan a una puerta con un letrero que dice Vayanse o Mueran, aún así ambos entran y para su horror encuentran un montón de cadáveres de Generic Tree Friends policías y agentes del FBI que habrían encontrado a Shyney, lo siguiente que ven es una escritura en sangre que dice Si no quieren formar parte de la colección, váyanse mientras aún pueden escrito por uno de los Generic Tree Friends antes de morir. Simon y Tsuki huyen del lugar, Simon pregunta que hacer ahora y Tsuki recomienda buscar a Shyney. En el cine, Shyney va al baño, al llegar ve a Bolney en el reflejo y lo llama un perdedor por huir sin saldar cuentas con quien inició todo. Shyney reclama con un Ya no soy así y nunca volveré a eso, no puedes dominarme, Bolney sólo dice Eso ya lo veremos. En ese momento, otro agente del FBI sale de uno de los baños tras Shyney, pero Bolney fácilmente toma el control de su mente y bajo el control de Bolney, le quita la navaja al agente y se la clava en el cuello, matándolo, lo siguiente que Bolney dice es: No dejaré que nos lleven hasta que ese tipo se arrepienta de lo hizo hace seis años, Shyney dice: No puedo, tengo miedo, así Bolney le da el trato de que si hace lo que dice, se irá para siempre. Sin opción, Shyney acepta el trato, mientras tanto Bolney, quien ahora se hará pasar por Shyney, toma el cadáver, lo mete en una bolsa y se va, dejando solas a Gabby y Bonnibel, Bolney ahora dice: Escucha niño, si hago esto no es para que sufras, hago esto por la familia. En construcción........... Moraleja "If there is something fishy, do not take it out if you are not trained" (Si hay gato encerrado, no lo saques si no está entrenado). Curiosidades *Shyney finalmente suelta su pasado criminal que sólo Tsuki conocía. **Aunque Gabby ya lo sabe, aún quiere estar con el. *Se descubre que Shyney es alérgico al jabón en barra. *Se ve a Shyney planchar una camiseta, a pesar de que no usa ropa. *Shyney parecía haberse enfadado con Tsuki. *Es el único y repito: ÚNICO episodio en estar dividido en tres partes en lugar de dos. *Iba a ser de la séptima temporada, pero luego fue cambiado. *Es la única de las tres partes sin muertes. Categoría:HandyFan17 Categoría:Mr Pokerface534XD Categoría:DragónAcuario Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Sexta Temporada Categoría:Episodios con tres partes